Normality for Harry
by webeta123
Summary: What if the whole prophecy thing never applied to Harry? How is this possible? well...full summary inside. A/U obviously
1. Birth

**A/N: OK this is a thought I had. What if Harry was born on August 1st**** instead of July 31****st****? This is my thoughts on that.**

"JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Lily Potter swore as a contraction hit her full on. The afore mentioned James Potter was nursing his hand before sending it back into the war zone aka, Lily's hand. Outside you could hear dog-like laughter.

"One more push Lily." The grandfather clock struck 1 AM on August 1st. Soon a little boy was born. The boy was quickly cleaned off and measured. Before long the boy was wrapped in a warm blanket and handed to his tired mother. Lily began to rock him gently in her arms. James moved the blanket from the boy's face to see two brilliant emerald eyes staring back at him. The exact same to the one's he fell in love with all those years ago.

Lily noticed the tuff of black hair already sticking up on the little boy's head. "He has your hair." Lily told James.

"He has your eyes." James responded.

"What should we name him?" Lily asked. The door slammed open and in walked James' best mate, Sirius Black.

"Let me see 'im, let me see 'im, let me see 'im." Sirius begged like a four-year old. Lily resituated the boy so that his face was pointed towards Sirius. Sirius' face went to one of joy and excitement. "Hey look Prongs he already has your messy blob of hair!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Hey! It's not a blob. It's tuft." James argued. While the two best mates argued about the state of the newborn's hair, Remus Lupin entered.

"Since it seems no one else has said this I'll say it first, congratulations." Remus said.

"Thank you Remus." Lily said.

"Thanks Moony! It's a tuft!" James said as he returned to his argument.

"What's his name?" Remus asked.

"We were just discussing that." Lily said as James got away from his argument. "I was thinking Harry." Lily said.

"Hm…Harry…James." James said looking for approval.

"Harry James Potter. I like it." Lily said.

"Welcome to the world mini-Prongs." Sirius said. "welcome to the world."

**End Chapter. So continue or delete and say this monstrosity never occurred. You decide! Via review.**


	2. First Word

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to Bramble IceDancer and ElementUchihaMaster for reviewing one.**

Harry was a smart child. He could sit up on his own and he was already attempting to crawl. Yet he never said a word. He was eight months old at this point. So when Lily went to go get groceries, James watched Harry, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. He watched as Harry colored in a coloring book, or attempted to get color on the moving pictures. Suddenly the fireplace flared green and out stepped Sirius. "Pafoo!" Harry exclaimed. James' face drained color. Lily swore to him if Harry's first word was something that involved James' friends, she would kill him.

"Yeah mini-Prongs. I'm Padfoot." Sirius said as he picked up Harry. James jumped up and began to panic. He loved Lily, he did, but he was terrified her when she got mad, especially if it was directed towards him. He really didn't want to die yet.

"Come on Harry, say anything else, say Daddy." James begged, hoping that Harry would forget the first word he had ever said.

"Pafoo."

"Daaddy."

"Paafoo." Harry said, trying to imitate his father. Suddenly the fireplace flared again and out stepped Remus. "Moony!" Harry exclaimed.

"OH COME ON!" James exclaimed. He looked to the heavens, "JUST KILL ME NOW!" He begged. He would rather face lightning then Lily when mad. The fire flared for a third time and out stepped Lily. "Mama!" Harry exclaimed. _Thank you. A normal first word. Please don't let Harry send me to my grave._ James thought to himself. Lily's face lit up. Harry's face also lit up. He looked up to Sirius, "Pafoo." He then pointed to Remus, "Moony." He then pointed to his father, "Pongs." Seconds later, James dove for the floor as a _Stupefy_ spell came his way. He trembled as Lily came towards him, wand drawn and pointed at his face. He may be head Auror but he was still whipped as Sirius often loved to tell him. In fact the first words out of his lips were, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Any sane person who had been on the other end of the red-head before him would have probably said the same.

"There's only two reasons I'm not killing you." Lily said as she put her wand away. "One, I don't want Harry to be the witness of murder**(A/N: Ironic huh?)**, and two,…" Lily muttered the second part. James slowly got his confidence back at Lily's hesitation.

"What was that Lily, I didn't quite catch that." James said as Sirius put Harry on the floor.

"I mumble mumble to much." Lily said.

"One last time." James prodded.

"I love you too much! There I said it. I've gone mushy." Lily said.

"Mama." Lily looked down to find Harry reaching up, his emerald eyes begging her to pick him up. Lily easily picked him up and put him on her hip.

"How'd he get over there?" Sirius asked. They all came to the same conclusion. All of them just missed Harry's first successful crawl.

**End Chapter. I'm mostly going to go by Harry's firsts mostly because his parents missed so many of them.**


	3. First Case of Accidental Magic

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me forever and a day to figure this next one out. I've been working mostly on my Rent and Wicked stories(Shameless plug).**

Harry zoomed around on the toy broom Sirius gave him, with his Teddy in one hand and the other holding the broom. James chased Harry around though it was difficult because Harry had the makings of a great flier. "If only I could fly, then I would be able to catch him." James said to himself as he stood, watching his son fly around his head. Suddenly James felt his feet leave the ground. "Whoa, whoa." He saw Harry sitting on his broom watching his father as he attempted to get his bearings. "I'm flying. Without a broom." James said as he remembered his earlier statement. "You're doing this." James said as he looked at Harry.

"Pongs fly." Harry said, confused as to why his father was looking at him like he was bonkers. James was amazed by Harry's first case of accidental magic. Just then James heard the tell-tale sign of china hitting the floor.

"JAMES! HOW ARE YOU FLYING!" Lily screamed as she stood beneath them.

"Harry." James said as an explanation.

"Oh. Accidental magic." Lily said, visibly relaxing.

"Pongs go down?" Harry asked as he landed on his toy broom.

"Yes Harry, Pongs- Daddy needs to come down." James said. He felt himself come back to the ground before having both feet on the floor. Soon their Floo system flared as Sirius came in as did Remus.

"Hey Mini-Prongs!" Sirius said as he scooped Harry off his broom. "How's the broom working?"

"Mi-Pongs fly!" Harry said happily. "Pafoo fly?"

"No Harry, Pafoo can't fly."

"Pafoo want fly?"

"Well it could be cool if I could fly."

"PADFOOT NO!"

"Pafoo fly." That day, Sirius learned never to tell Harry about his wanting to fly.

It just might happen.

**End Chapter. Grr. I have had little inspiration with this! If you all have any ideas please give them!**


End file.
